Fire Within Max
by feather1
Summary: what happens when Max's hair starts turning red? Or when the flock take a pit stop in scrubbly? after Fire Eternal life is pretty much normal Liz is pregnant and David is back spoilers for Dark fire with a slight story change after FANG
1. Chapter 1

Summery what happens when Max's hair starts turning red? Or when the flock take a pit stop in Scrubbly doesn't fall into any of the books so life is pretty much normal Liz is pregnant and David is back and after FANG will they accidently help David and Zanna figure things out?

Max POV

"ugh" I groaned time to get up and live through another day and I was getting tired of it. It's been a year since fang left and well… you can see how I'm doing. All I wanted to do was go back to bed and not ever get up again, live with my misery alone for all eternity. Unfortunately I couldn't do that, I had a flock to take care of, no none of us were dead yet and we still lived in our same house.

I dragged my tired but into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, then I remembered I wasn't allowed to do that anymore, after a few inedible accidents the flock had ganged up on me and bought Max proof cooking instruments… so I woke Iggy up and literally dragged him to the stove, that didn't go over well but he started cooking so it was yet another daily mission accomplished.

Once everyone was up and eating at the kitchen table I made an announcement.

"We need a vacation" I declared. This idea was greeted by lots of cheering and a bit of applause. "OMG we should totally go back to France!" Nudge squealed. "Boo ya!" Gazzy and Iggy said together and then high fived. Angels blue eyes gleamed and even the voice seemed to agree, which was really weird since the voice never agree to anything that sounded remotely like a vacation. "where are we going Max?" asked angel cheerily bearing no resemblance to the 7 year old who had tried to shoot me a year ago. "Away from here" I said. "How far?" asked Nudge obviously wondering if her France Idea was possible. "no." I replied _Go Northeast, Massachusetts actually, I think it's time we met_

This left my staring open mouthed into space. "what? I didn't fart I swear!" proclaimed Gazzy, who just happened to be occupying the space I was staring into. "Huh, oh well… the voice wants to meet" "I don't get it… couldn't the voice just tell you who it is?" I shrugged, "apparently not" and with that we packed our backpacks and took off.

David POV

Sighing I plopped myself onto the couch, I didn't have any why Zanna always had to be mad at me. Don't get me wrong I feel like crap about just disappearing on them for five years but it wasn't my fault. Ugh sometimes I just wish I could be a normal guy, like I used to think I was, what I wouldn't give for those days again.

Max POV

Now for anyone that flunked geography Massachusetts is very far from Colorado so we were flying at top speed as long and hard as we could physically push ourselves. This went on for about a week until we finally stopped in this tiny little town in our goal state, Stubbly or something? Anyway we found a cheap hotel by the college and stayed there for the night.

"mmmm...mmmmm" I looked up at the time, 3:00 uhg WAY too early to get up. I tried to go back to sleep but failed and in about ten minutes I found myself pondering my meeting with the voice. What if it wasn't really on our side? I mean I'm sure it wasn't on the schools side but my world just kept getting more and more weird so you never know. I wasn't really sure right now and for all I knew Total could be the voice.

Third person POV

Zanna slumped against the other side of her bedroom door and started crying quietly. Why did things like this always have to happen to them? Her mind flashed briefly to five years ago, when she'd first met the Penney kettles back when Lucy was a squirrel chasing 11 year old, David was an oblivious college student. She wanted to love him, she really did and somewhere deep inside she still felt a soft spot for him, but that had been buried by five long years of misery. The truth was Zanna did love David, way too much but she just couldn't afford it, since there was no telling when he would leave again and for how long, or whether he would even come back at all. Her misery wallowing was interrupted by an impatient "Hrrrrrrrr" from Gretel that said _Shut up and face your problems. Sensitive as ever I see _she replied_. Get out there and talk to him, and no yelling this time. _Gretel Hrrrrred back _Not happnin _Suzanna Martindale answered in dragon tongue, and that was the end of that because right then Alexa came in. "mommy, I feel people" this got the wheels in Alexas mothers head turning "Honey what do you mean?" She just shrugged "they're sorta like me, and are really weird" she shrugged again and said "oh well it doesn't matter right now." WHAT? Zanna was now in a state of confusion, as her daughter often caused. "Should we tell daddy about these people?" "Nope, but bonny knows about them." "Sweety why don't you go play with Gruffen I think he's lonely" "ok mommy" and with that she happily skipped out of the room to go play with Gruffen.


	2. chapter 2

Liz POV cont.

"Are we going to the garden store?" asked Alexa from the backseat of my car. I had finally gotten Arther to let me go do something out side of the house. "yes sweetie, is there something you wanted?" I asked her, knowing full well that she knew where we were going "Yeah… the fairies stopped coming so I need something knew, a sparkly, Ooh! And it should make dingly sounds too!" Alexa beamed at that last part and I had no choice but to buy her something (apparently the fairies just "love love LOVE" wind chimes)

We walked in the store and saw six kids of all different ages, the oldest was a girl of about 16, she looked a lot like Lucy. They looked sort of bored sort of anxious and a little like they were just standing there waiting for something to happen, a 12-13ish Spanish girl was staring in wonder at some of the more colorful flowers available, a 10 year old was standing by another 16 year old boy whispering to him with a mischievous smile on his face. Yet another sixteen year old boy was standing by the oldest girl and a seven year old girl looking lost. The young girl looked confused and the oldest irritated. Upon further glance the all looked tire and like the had just been in a fight, they were also very badly groomed, as if they hadn't so much as looked in a mirror in weeks. What was up with these kids? They didn't pay much attention to us so I just ignored them then the little blonde girl whispered to the older girl, she then sent me a neck chilling spine drooping death glare for Gawain knows why. Within a millisecond Alexa had grabbed my arm and was pulling me toward them. The oldest girl was still looking at us and her glare soon turned to confusion. I gave up resisting Alexa and just followed her.

Max POV

As the pregnant woman and the little girl started moving towards us I felt fear and nervousness, maybe this was why the voice brought us here (if so then there must be something very special about these people, were they mutants too?) but that was nothing compared to the sudden pang of longing for Fang, it was so overwhelming that I almost doubled over. I felt Dylan's hand on my shoulder and I immediately stood up strait (guess I did double over after all) opening my eyes, I shrugged him off. They were right in front of us now and the woman was looking at me worriedly "I'm fine." oh my god I was definitely NOT fine right now but I wouldn't show it. The two women introduced themselves as Elizibeth, or Liz Penneykettle and Alexa Martindale. Angel nodded at me saying that they were okay then added in our secret language that there was something weird she couldn't quite get to, but there was no evil intent they just wanted to help. "I'm Arial" she then said, Nudge took the hint "And my name is Ashley" "the name's Za- Pete Za" said Gazzy, trying to sound like James Bond. "Bob" Iggy put in. "I'm Max and this is F-N-Dylan" crap, I almost called him Fang, then Nick, wow that was sad. Iggy had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. "where are your parents?" asked the red headed woman "our parents are missionaries" I explained, seeing no harm in using my brilliant story. "I'm in charge" Liz looked more worried "do you need a place to stay?" I decieded to say the smart thing this time "yes…" ok fine, we were out of money! Plus there weren't that many Motels in Scrubbly and eventually they'd get suspicius. Liz told us to meet them by her car and then she walked down to the wind chimes.

They came out a couple minutes later with the little girl carrieing a wind chime. There was no way we were going to fit in that little Prius. This seemed to give Liz quite the dilemma. Fortunately I suggested we just drive the Durango we'd rented (at least it wasn't a van) she agreed and told us to just follow her. Iggy got in the drivers seat, me in the passenger and the kids plus Dylan climbed in back. Iggy had somehow gotten his drivers license (Sure, rub it in) so I was navigating. "hang a left, turn right, AHH! YOUR IN THE WEONG LANE NOW!" I yelled as we just about got crushed by a truck going the other way. "WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TO CHANGE!" "CAUSE I FIGURED YOU'D TURN INTO THE RIGHT ONE!" " WELL I'M KIND OF BLIND!" "STOP SIGN!" Iggy slammed on the breaks causing Nudge to yell "Stop bickering and don't kill us!" a horn honked behind us "GO!" he cussed slamed down the gas and we went all right. "YOUR GOING LIKE TWO HUNDRED THE LIMIT'S 50!" he slowed down until we were going about 45 and I let out a breathe, crap, Liz just turned a corner "TURN NOW! SHARP!" I slammed against the side of the car "LANE CHANGE!" "Please tell me we're gonna be there soon" Gazzy said from behind me looking a little pale "Okay here's the driveway parallel park at 3:00" at least that part went smoothly. "report!" I shouted "Let's do that again!" yelled Gazzy "I'm gonna be sick" was Nudge and Angels reply was, to my great pleasure "Iggy and Max are even worse than just Max" "How about lets Not do that again" Dylan mumbled from the way back. Another reason to miss Fang, he could actually drive.

We got out of the car and found a very confused looking Liz standing in the driveway staring at us, she was apparently speechless because she didn't say anything about our driving, just composed herself and led us inside with Alexa.

Fang POV _the night before_

I stood on a dimly lit street corner in Scrubly Massachusetts, leaned up against a lamp post near a small herb shop called The healing Touch. I'd gone in there earlier today to get treatment for a huge gash on my leg that was, well, not pretty. Anyway there I was waiting for the one guy who could help me find Max, and possibly save her life

Recently I had received word from a reliable source (more on that later, maybe) that she was in danger, and when I say danger I don't mean a few M-geeks, or Itex coming back , I mean something bigger than robots and crazed scientists, maybe something even bigger than this world. So you see, I had to find her.

"your late" I muttered to the man who had just come up behind me, he looked at his pocket watch (seriously? Who has a pocket watch?) "sorry" I cleared my throat "have you found her?" I couldn't keep the steel and desperation out of my voice. "she obviously doesn't want to be found" he replied calmly and I snapped "This isn't a CSI investigation! Use your mental power voodoo or whatever you've got go'in on!" "I did" he replied simply "but I couldn't get anything in particular, how ever I managed to find some clues in her thought pattern that suggest there is a chance her and her family are hear, in the motel" great, just great now there was no avoiding her, crap, I'd better go reserve a nice hospital gurney.

**A/N Cliffy! Sorry bout the update I have so much free being bored time im going crazy so I'll do more writing and try to update on Tuesdays anyway… **

**VIRTUAL DOUGHNUTS TO MY MOST HELPFUL REVEIWS! Also I will answer questions but you have to ask them first and that means pushing that nice little button at the bottom here I'll help you find it \**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ / **


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

We were about to go inside when another woman came out of the house and glared at Liz. She glanced at us yelled in frustration and then stormed off. "What was that about?" before Liz could answer a man appeared in the doorway "Zanna, please come back and just listen to what I have to say" the woman, Zanna turned around and gave him a death glare that could compete with mine easily "no. I'm not just going to come back and fall all over you again you LEFT David! You were gone for five goddamn years off with your Fain buddies while I made a living for myself and raised Alexa on my own without any help from you, just go back for all I care." the guy, who I assume is David dropped his shoulders sighed and looked at Liz for help. Liz just raised her hands and backed away. David put his head in his hands "I'm not fighting you Zanna, not right now" Zanna rolled her eyes and walked off with her jaw clenched.

David seemed to notice us for the first time, he looked meaningfully at Liz. "They're going to stay with us for a while" David smiled "Liz, you don't have any more places to put people Zanna and Alexa share my old room and I sleep on the couch…" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "It's fine we'll find somewhere else to sleep" Liz sighed "no, you won't, do you mind sleeping on the living room floor? I could put down some bedding and there's a lot of room if I just move the coffee table to the side" I shrugged "sounds good" Liz smiled "alright whose up for tea" she walked inside and we all followed her.

Two minutes later me Liz Alexa David Gazzy Iggy Dylan Nudge and Angel were seated around Their kitchen table drinking tea, I was the only one who seemed to find it bad so I kept quiet. David gave a sad smile that reminded me a lot of Jeb, "So where are you kids from?" he asked, not directing the question at anyone inparticular, but he also asked it as if he already knew the answer, another Jeb quality. "oh uh um… Colorado" before he could say anything a middleaged man with glasses and proffesor clothes walked into the room "I'm home!" his expression turned to confusion quikly "already?" he muttered to himself. A girl about my age walked in behind him rolling her eyes, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw me "y-y-y-y-y-y-you…" she couldn't finish her sentence apparently because she didn't evan try to say anything else, just stood there staring at me with her mouth open. I examined my nails "don't you think staring is a little rude? Besides, with your mouth open like that you're bound to catch flies" she composed herself "Who are you." she didn't ask me this she sort of stated it, although I could tell she wanted to know "I could ask the same thing to you" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "yeah but You didn't find Me sitting at your kitchen table" I nodded and shrugged "True, I'm Max and this is my family and that's all you need to know." she cocked her hip "no, it isn't, (1. If you're a family where are your parents (2. Did you die your hair red? (3. What are you doing in my house" I decieded I shouldn't punch her so I answered her questions "(1. Noyb (2. What the hell my hair's brown and (3. Your mom invited us" matching her cocky tone I smirked. The girl now looked genuinely confused "no, it's red" she said "yes it's red, god Max when was the last time you looked in a mirror" Iggy confirmed "um I don't think since f-" nudge interrupted me "jeez, talk about letting yourself go Max seriously…I figured you died it that color but I geuss not red doesn't sound much like you anyway so I should have known but I didn't pay it much thou-" She was cut off by Iggys hand over her mouth. I can't believe I just realized I hadn't looked in a mirror in two years. Whatever, not the time for past dwelling, I'd cry my eyes out later. Right now was time for answers. "Alright what do you guys know about Itex the school the institute or, Jeb Batcheldor." professor dude spoke up "yes, Jeb was my one of my best friends in college and after he earned his degree in genetics I believe it was, he went to work for the institute of higher living." yes! "How long ago was that" he looked like he was concentrating "about 30 years ago" WHAT! "I KNEW IT! He was lying this whole time, he was with them from the beginning! Ohhhh he is sooooooo dead I'm gunna kill him in his sleep, shoot him in th-" I was interrupted by professor dude " MAXIMUM! You will NOT kill your father" Grrrr "that no good traitorus piece of shmmhmhmhmmaphagad" Iggy clamped his hand over my mouth To prevent a very long string of swear words. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off my mouth "sooooo voice nice to finally meet you" Arthur sighed Liz David and the red head looked very confused. "Maximum, things are changing, you will discover things about the world you never would have imagined, you must be prepared, and I'm trying to help, believe me but if you want you and your flock, and Fang, to survive you need to listen" david stiffened at the mention of Fang setting alarms off in my head but he rightened himself so quickly I must have imagined it. "Okay, what's going on here?" Liz asked (fairly loudly to) I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine but it's a long story, okay so my flock and I grew up in a science lab we call the school in death vally California, where a bunch of mad scientists did genetic recombination expiriments, on humans. So eventually me iggy Fang Nudge Gazzy and Angel were rescused 6 years ago by one of the "good" scientists named, as this guy said, Jeb Batchledor. Well then it turns out Jeb wasn't actually a good guy because two years after he rescued us he disappeared and showed up working for the school again when we were recaptured 2 years later, I got us out this time and we've been on the run ever since. There's the short version and don't ask me too give you the long one because I won't" I looked around at the people in the kitchen, the flock was expressionless, Lucy looked confused, Liz looked upset, Arthur and Davids faces remained casual thoughout the entire thing. David nodded. "umm… yeah, but where does Arther tie into this?" "oh, him, yeah, proffessor dude happens to be the voice in my head." "huh?" came from both Liz and Lucy "yeah, we all think shes gone insane" Iggy answered with a grin, unfortunately for him, he was sitting next too me and got hit in the head, hard too. "shut up I'm perfectly fine." I left no room for argument this time. "again, huh?" I rolled my eyes "wow your dumb, I have a voice in my head, I don't know how, I don't know why, but there just is, it tells me what to do sometimes helps me out and gives out sayings from fortune cookies" I turned to Arthor "your really annoying you know" I commented to him

_As entertaining as this is, you havn't quite guessed yet._

Said voice choose to speak up and David winked at me from across the table, I glared at him, thinking it was something on the lines flirting, untill it hit me

_YOU TOO! Wait, how have I had three voices in my head and not had any idea?_

_Actually, there's only one, That would be me, Arther intervines when I don't have time, as does bonnington. _

David nodded towards the cat on 'Arthers' lap _wait, the vioce in my head is a cat?_

_A cat with and alien being inside it._

_Oh…and I though my life was strange…_

_Don't worry, it still is, and it's about to get stranger_

_So are you going to explain everything now?_

_Ha ha, you wish_

_Yes, I do, very much_

_What are you guys exactally? And why did that girl look surprised to see Max?_

Angels voice interrupted as she spoke to the voice or "David" through my mind

Lucy POV

That girl was so rude, I couldn't believe it, she had the nerve to call me stupid, I would have come up with some scathing remark to tear her down if I wasn't practically in shock**/**just plain weirded out. I mean, they have wings! And were raised in a science lab? AND she had a voice in her head? I'd never encountered anything like that before, although I shouldn't have been surprised, I lived in a house full of dragon alien cats and well, whatever David was… any way, she also had red hair and green eyes, which meant she was probably one of my sisters, decendant of Quenivire that is.

The girl and David stared at each other for a bit, her changing expressions once in a while while David kept up his calm slightly amused one. Leaving me to geuss cluelessly at what the heck was going on.

**A/N: okay, I'm REALLY sorry about not updating, and the terrible conventions on the last chapter, but I did replace the chapter, and now it makes a bit more sense. I can come up with a million excuses but I doubt you want to hear them. REVIEW! PLEASE! 0.o will you do it for a Scooby snack?**

**BTW, virtual doughnuts to Superellie! (sorry if I spelled it wrong, I probably did…) **

**Any who, Im ecstatic, as I got put on someones auther alert AND I got a review, this has inspired me to actually start updating**


End file.
